Spark and Soul
by 9aza
Summary: Gift for Jesus Luvs Everyone. AU G1. "Primus has blessed each one of his creations with a spark and an eternal soul. A spark to separate them from the drones and a soul to ensure they will return to Him after death." Warning: First person POV.


A/N: This is a birthday present for Jesus Luvs Everyone and perhaps the first Sunstorm-centered story (that is not a poem) that I've written in a while.

Warning: He might be OOC (then again almost every time I write him, he is).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise nor do I own the following characters used in this story.

**Spark and Soul**

Primus has blessed each one of his creations with a spark and an eternal soul. A spark to separate them from the drones and a soul to ensure they will return to Him after death.

I have a spark. I know I do, I have seen it.

_But do I have a soul?_

I shake my helm to rid myself of that blasphemous thought. Of course I have a soul, I assure myself.

I am Primus's messenger. I spread the word of His teachings to the unconverted and punish those who will not embrace Him.

_What if Primus forgot me?_

He would never forget one of His cre-

A rustle breaks me out of my inner conflict. For a moment I assume it was only a glitch mouse. Only for a moment.

I look down and realize it is only my… guest coming back online. Once his optics are filled with light, he shakes in fear when he sees I am the one pinning him to the cold ground.

Good. I want him to fear me and my wrath. He had tried to kill me earlier, and so should suffer. By the Decepticon emblem he wears it is obvious that Shockwave sent him. The scientist always did call me his most disappointing failure.

I do not care what Shockwave thinks of me. He may have built my frame, but it was Primus who gave me my sp-

_Shockwave and Starscream gave me my spark._

My servos tighten with irritation from their places on the mech's shoulders, he whimpers pathetically. His armor is growing softer and malleable under my touch.

I will admit that is true, but that does not mean I have no soul.

_What if it does? _

No, it does not; I have a soul. I was created by Primus.

_I was created by science…_

**Be quiet!**

_I am an imposter…_

**Lies!**

_I should face the truth…_

The mech struggles to free himself from my grip. I lower my optics once more onto him and he freezes.

He has a soul, but does his spark look like mine?

My right servo holds him down while my left tears his chest plates off. He screams in agony as I tear into the delicate circuitry to reach his spark chamber. Energon puddles form around us and stains my armor while I focus on my task. I ignore it all.

Finally I see it. The metal prison that seals the truth I desire.

"Show me your spark!" I hiss at him.

He complies, his fear growing even more. And there it is.

The softly glowing orb of energy that contains this mech's very being.

I open my own spark chamber and compare the two sparks. So identical to each other, but a difference is there. I can sense it.

**No…**

_Yes…_

"Please," he pleads desperately at the sight of my spark, "Don't!"

He will not stop begging. Sniveling scoundrel, I would never lower myself to satisfy carnal desires with scum.

"Shut up!" I snarl at him.

He quiets and I reach into his open chamber. The spark quivers with fear.

_I am only a clone._

I can feel the spark writhe in pain from my touch and my own spark's pulsations quickens. My servo slowly closes around the spark, crushing it.

"St-stop!" he gasps through the pain.

I don't listen to him as my optics concentrate on the flickering light in my grasp. It flutters erratically, desperate to escape.

"P-Primus! Have mercy!" he shrieks.

"You do not deserve His mercy!" I scream, the energon in my fuel lines boiling from my rage.

**IT IS NOT FAIR!**

My hold only tightens and my wings quiver in anticipation. Finally it bursts, sending shocks up my arm.

I quickly pull my servo away from the empty spark chamber and stare down at the gray corpse. I should be proud, I have sent another sinner to Primus for judgement, instead I can only think about how different his spark was to mine.

_Why don't I have a soul?_

**I… I do not know.**

_That is a lie._

Yes, I do know the answer, but I do not want to say it.

_It is because I am not real... _

I want to stay ignorant.

_And I never will be._

But I know it is too late.

* * *

><p>AN: Jesus Luvs Everyone, I hoped you liked it and happy birthday! Sorry it wasn't exactly heart-lifting.

To everyone else: Thank you for reading and if you did like it, then please review.


End file.
